Making Ms Right
by James Doyle
Summary: While on Shore Leave, the Doctor befriends a dying man, and falls in love with the man's daughter, an android. Her legal status, as well as her brother's jealousy, could jeopardize their relationship and Voyager's survival.


**Making Ms. Right**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Captain Janeway decided that _Voyager,_ in serious need of a furlough to repair damage from a narrowly-escaped firefight, would spend the next three weeks parked in space-dock in orbit of Faromak IV. The Faromak graciously extended their welcome, which also meant some much-needed shore leave for much of the crew.

Especially eager to take his leave was the Doctor, who had spent much of the last few days patching up the casualties from the recent battles.

"Did you the Faromak have a game that's almost identical to golf? It's called _ugali_," said the Doctor to a disinterested Harry Kim.

"Yes, Doc, you've told me no less than three times in the past twelve hours," replied Kim.

"Would you care to join me for a few rounds, then?"

"I told you Doc, I have to help Lt. Torres recalibrate the warp field inducers."

"Suit yourself," said the Doctor, trying to hide his disappointment. Thus far, he'd been unable to interest Kim, Tom Paris, Chakotay, Janeway, or Neelix. He also invited Seven of Nine to a more romantic outing, also to no avail.

"I guess it's just you and me," said the Doctor as he ascended the transporter pad, later that day.

"Yes, sir," replied Ensign Franco in his usual detached manner. Tuvok had assigned Franco as the Doctor's security escort, lest anyone attempt to steal his mobile emitter.

As they arrived on the surface, the Doctor found that the asocial Franco faded rather nicely into the background, and proceeded to explore as if on his own. The Doctor spied many cafes and restaurants lining the cobblestone streets of Gregala, a moderate-sized city on the southern coast of the main continent. At this moment, he lamented his inability to take in the smells that no doubt permeated the streets.

After walking a few blocks, he came upon a vast central park. The grass was still green, but the autumn leaves had begun to turn, presenting an array of foliage as colorful as any he'd seen in pictures of earth. Suddenly, he heard the faint echoes of vibrant and energetic music.

The Doctor crossed a stone arch bridge over a pond to find an elderly man playing a small portable keyboard. Judging from the opaque lenses of his spectacles, the Doctor deduced that the man was blind.

"Hello there," said the blind fellow. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"How were able to discern this?" inquired the Doctor, curiously.

"People from around here usually walk in short strides."

The Doctor nodded. "You're right; I'm not from around here. My ship is in for repairs, and I'm on leave."

"You certainly picked a strange place for a vacation. The tourists generally prefer Huidika Beach."

"Where I'm from, going to the beach usually involves gawking at scantily-clad women. I fancy my tastes a bit more sophisticated than that."

The old man laughed. "The name's Didak, what's yours?"

"That's exceedingly complicated. Most people call me 'Doc.'"

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Doc."

"You play very well for a street musician."

Didak laughed. "I was a computer systems engineer in my day. I'm retired now. My music is just what I do."

"It's similar to the work of a composer from my world. His name is Chopin."

"Well, maybe you could find me some of this Chopin's work."

"My piano repertoire includes most of his work. I could probably reproduce it on this device."

"No, no! If you're going to play some real music, we need the big machine."

About half an hour later, after Ensign Franco had conducted a tricorder sweep, Didak showed the Doctor into his house.

"Don't mind Ensign Franco," said the Doctor. "It's standard away protocol."

"I don't mind at all. The dimarico is over here," said Didak, pointing to a massive piano-like device. Without a word, the Doctor took a seat at the device, played a few scales to familiarize himself with its operation, then launched into a performance of Chopin's _Fantasie Impromptu_.

As the Doctor played, Ensign Franco scrutinized his tricorder, confused by some anomalous readings. The music attracted the attention of a young woman, who emerged from a room at the end of the corridor. She stood about 170 centimeters tall, with an athletic build, and her straight raven hair fell just below her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes complemented her olive skin.

As the Doctor finished her performance, the young woman let out a short whistle (the local equivalent of applause.) Recognizing this, the Doctor stood up and took a bow.

"Doc, I'd like you to meet my daughter Cariquai. Cari, this is Doc and his associate Ensign Franco." said Didak.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," greeted Cari.

"Likewise," replied the awestruck Doctor. Franco nodded his head in acknowledgement, still analyzing his tricorder readings.

"These gentlemen have come quite a long way. Where was it you said you were from, again?"

"Earth. It's in the Alpha Quadrant, near the Beta Quadrant border, about 35,000 light-years from here."

"I see. You've certainly come a long way," observed Cari.

After the Doctor had performed a few more pieces, the four of them sat down to lunch.

"Oh, for Wopik's sake, would you put that damn thing away?" said Didak to Franco, observing his continued pondering of his tricorder readings. Franco grudgingly acquiesced. Nonetheless, Cari's tendency to eat in extremely small bites did not escape his attention. In contrast, the Doctor, while exercising proper etiquette, took rather large bites, happily filling the holographic cavity he had created for the purpose of social eating.

"How's the food," asked Didak.

"Very good, actually," replied Franco. "Maybe you should give Neelix some pointers."

"I hope the weapons aren't giving you too much trouble," said Didak, referring to the eating utensils.

"They're similar to something we call 'chopsticks.' I'm quite familiar with their operation."

"Who is the Neelix you speak of?" inquired Cariquai.

"Neelix is a man who wears many hats," replied the Doctor. "He's our ambassador, morale-officer, and chef, self-appointed on all counts. He's also Talaxian, so his customs often take us by surprise."

"I'd very much like to meet him."

"Perhaps I could arrange a tour of _Voyager _for the two of you."

"Sir, I would advise against that," interjected Ensign Franco.

"Nonsense, Ensign. As long as we steer them away from Lt. Torres and her repair crews, it shouldn't be a problem."

"All right, I'll make the inquiry. If you will excuse me," said Franco as he got up from the table and wandered into the sitting room.

"Have either of you been off-world before?" inquired the Doctor.

"Cari's been almost everywhere I have. Before her mother passed away, we used to go to the mountain retreat on Yama Kedrik every summer. Relations with that system have been rather precarious in recent years, so travel visas are harder to come by."

At that time, Ensign Franco returned.

"Commanders Chakotay and Tuvok have approved a visit, provided both of you have a security escort at all times," reported Franco.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" exclaimed Didak.

"You want to go right now?" replied the Doctor, puzzled.

"No time like the present."

Ensign Franco tapped his comm-badge. "Franco to _Voyager_: Four to beam up."

With that, the four of them disappeared in a transporter hue.

That evening, the four of them reported to the Mess Hall, where Neelix prepared dinner in his usual manner. Didak immediately took notice of the strange smells emanating from the galley, and decided to instruct Neelix on the preparation of whatever he was cooking.

Cari made her way over to a window and watched as the continents and oceans of her world passed by.

"I've seen many planets like yours, yet this sight never ceases to amaze me," said the Doctor.

Cari nodded. "I've always wanted to see lots of other planets. My father's work, and later his health, always kept me here."

"I'm sure you'll have the opportunity someday. You have many, many years ahead of you."

Cari laughed, "What makes you think I have any longer than anyone else?"

"Well, Starfleet research projects the average lifespan of an android, with regular maintenance, to be about half a million years."

"How could you possibly know? No one knows this about me."

"I read some of the anomalous readings from Ensign Franco's tricorder. They were similar to those observed by Dr. Beverly Crusher from what she later determined to be a Soong-type android with a bio-feedback processor."

Cari nodded. "I suppose that would be simple enough for a holographic artificial intelligence program."

"You undoubtedly determined this when my image flickered upon entering Sickbay."

"Actually, it was when you walked from the sitting room into the kitchen. It took your image a moment to adjust to the difference in ambient light-levels."

"Your father also seemed a little old to have a daughter your age."

"I'm actually sixty-eight years old. My parents worked together to build me when the real Cariquai died. She was twenty-four at the time."

"That would follow. I can see that a good deal of affection went into making you."

At this moment, the two of them had been fixed upon one another's eyes. As their faces moved closer together, Tom Paris called out.

"Doc, you'd better get over here," exclaimed Paris. The Doctor hurried over to find Didak on the floor, writhing like a fish.

The Doctor tapped his comm-badge. "Medical emergency: two to beam directly to Sickbay."

In Sickbay, almost an hour later, Didak regained consciousness.

"Glad you're still with us, Didak," said the Doctor. "Your central nervous system began generating synaptic errors. I was able to stabilize your condition using synaptic stimulators."

"It won't do any good," replied Didak. "You've bought me a few hours, at the most."

"Less than that, I'm afraid. As I'm sure your personal physician has, I've determined this to be the cause of your blindness."

Didak nodded. "No doubt you've also observed rapid loss of motor control."

"I'm afraid so. I've only been able to restore minimal control. At this stage, the stimulators are mainly preventing you from injuring yourself."

"How much time do I have?"

"You'll remain conscious for about five minutes, after which your cognitive functions will begin shutting down."

"Cariquai, could you come here, please?"

"I'm here, father," she replied.

"I'd had something I planned to say now, but I've forgotten it. I suppose all I can say is that I love you."

"I love you too, father," she said as she took his hand, her artificial tear ducts overflowing.

"Doc, I just wanted to thank you. This was the best last day I could've asked for."

"It's been a privilege."

After a few minutes, the sensors indicated no neural activity.

"Computer, disengage synaptic stimulators," ordered the Doctor. Didak's vital signs immediately registered flat.

"Computer, record time of death and disengage monitors."

"Monitors disengaged. Time of death for patient Didak Ligani is 1955 hours."

"Computer, deactivate EMH," ordered the Doctor, sensing that Cari wanted to be alone.

A week later, repairs on _Voyager _had fallen behind, and Lt. Torres estimated an additional two weeks of furlough. Cari was still unwilling to return to the surface, and assisted where she could with repairs.

"Enter," said Cari as the door chime rang in Stellar Cartography, where she had set about repairing the overloaded computer terminals.

"Hello, Cari. I came to see how you were doing," greeted the Doctor.

"Not bad, not great. I guess that's the best I can hope for, given the circumstances."

The Doctor nodded. "Lt. Torres is certainly grateful for all your assistance."

"Everything back home reminds me of my father, but I thought I should keep busy. It's better than sitting around moping, right?"

The Doctor sensed from her anger that she wasn't really allowing herself to grieve, but was unsure how to broach the subject. _That explains why she's been avoiding windows, _he thought to himself.

"Just take all the time you need. I'll keep the Captain and Chakotay at bay."

"I actually enjoy their company. I'm just grateful that I can work without Ensign Franco looking over my shoulder. That man takes his job entirely too seriously."

The Doctor smiled. "That would explain why he and Tuvok get along so well."

Suddenly, a message came over the comm system. "Torres to Sickbay," said the loudspeaker.

"Go ahead."

"Ensign Cavanaugh has his hand stuck in the DeGraaf Inverter, _again_. We could use your assistance."

The Doctor groaned. "I'm on my way."

As he walked out, Cari looked up from her work for the first time since he'd arrived.

"Meet me for dinner, we'll talk," offered the Doctor. Cari nodded in acknowledgement.

As dinner approached, the Doctor walked along with Chakotay.

"I'm no counselor, Doc, but it sounds like you're doing just fine," commented Chakotay.

"I'm glad to hear it. It's times like this when I feel so inadequate for this task," replied the Doctor.

"Well, I can certainly sympathize with that. Running a Maquis cell was like nothing I'd ever done before. We lost people all the time, and grief counselors were few and far between in the Demilitarized Zone."

"Still, I doubt it's the same as watching a loved one die slowly."

They were interrupted by Chakotay's comm-badge. "Tuvok to Chakotay, please report to the Brig."

"Acknowledged," replied Chakotay.

The Doctor followed Chakotay to the Brig, where Tuvok and Janeway stood outside a cell holding a one-armed Cariquai.

"My God," exclaimed the Doctor, "What happened to you? Are you all right?"

"She's fine," volunteered Janeway. "She got into an argument with Ensign Franco on the way to the Mess Hall. When he dodged her punch, she put her fist through a bulkhead, and her arm became dislodged. Lt. Torres is recovering it as we speak."

"At the advice of Captain Janeway, I'm prepared to drop all charges, barring any further incidents," added Tuvok. The guard on duty deactivated the force-field, and a very contrite Cariquai stormed out of the Brig.

The Doctor found her at her quarters, gathering the few personal items she'd brought with her.

"Cari, what's wrong?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm going home. I think it's fairly obvious that I don't belong here."

"That's absurd! You're just very emotional right now."

"Yes, Doc, I am! And you heard what I did to that bulkhead! Imagine what I'd have done to Ensign Franco's skull if I'd actually connected with that punch!"

"Cari…"

"Please, just don't."

As Cari neared the transporter room, Lt. Torres followed closely behind, carrying her severed arm.

"Do you want me to reattach this for you?" offered Torres.

"I can do it myself," replied Cari, seizing the arm by the wrist and snatching it out of her hand. Without another word, Cari ascended the transporter pad and beamed away.

A week later, Lt. Torres required some diagnostics from Sickbay, for which her husband volunteer. Tom Paris sang softly to himself …

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that  
special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

"Could you please not do that?" complained the Doctor.

"Right, sorry."

Tom worked for several more minutes in silence, and then decided to try and make conversation.

"So, I guess it didn't work out with you and Cari," said Tom, immediately recognizing his poor choice of conversation topic.

"I don't see as how that's any business of yours," replied the Doctor, coldly.

"Come on, Doc! This is me you're talking to. I've had my share of heartbreak over the years."

"Forget it. It was foolish of me to think anything could come of it."

"Really? I don't see a problem, Doc."

The Doctor turned to face him. "Well, then let me enlighten you, Mr. Paris. I'm a hologram, she's an android."

"Sounds like a match made in heaven to me."

"Yes, well being a corporeal entity yourself, I could see how you might lack perspective."

"How do you mean?"

"As you well know, I can't 'touch' things the way you can. My holo-emitter produces force-fields, which in turn exert force on physical objects. The net effect may be the same, but I doubt it really is. Any woman, Seven of Nine, Cari, or anybody else, would prefer the touch of a real man."

"I remember a few years ago, when you demonstrated the principles of holo-technology by slapping my face. That felt pretty real to me."

"Your nervous system detected the kinetic energy produced by the force-fields."

Tom sighed. "Doc, do you know who Laurence Fishburne was?"

"No, I don't."

"He was one of the great actors of the late twentieth and early twenty-first centuries. He starred in a movie called _The Matrix_, where he said 'What is "real?" If "real" is what you can touch, taste, smell, feel, and see, then "real" is nothing more than electrical signals interpreted by your brain.'"

"Your point, Mr. Paris."

"My point is, I think reality is defined by something other than physical forces or where they come from. I saw the way you and Cari were looking at each other in the Mess Hall. I'd say you were plenty real to her."

The Doctor sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Give her a call, Doc."

Three days later, after many attempts to contact Cariquai, he finally received a message requesting his presence at Didak's memorial service. Cloaked in the yellow hooded cloaks that were customary for Faromak funerals, the Doctor and Cari did not recognize one another until after everyone else had left.

Cari said nothing, but instead, rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder and wept bitterly. The Doctor put his arm around her, and escorted her out of the cemetery.

After about twenty minutes of walking in silence, they found themselves walking a narrow dirt road through the hill country.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said the Doctor, thinking such to be entirely inadequate.

Cari nodded. "It's good to see you. I'm glad you could make it."

"I noticed you kept toward the rear of the crowd."

"My brother Chenyk was very close with the original Cariquai. He was furious when he found out that father had built me. He would've been highly offended if he'd known I was there."

"I don't understand why he'd feel that way."

"Don't you? He thought our parents were dishonoring her memory by trying to replace her. Though he wouldn't listen, this was never their intention. When I was first activated, I was quite a sight to see: an endoskeleton with parts hanging out in various places."

"You're right, that is hard to imagine."

"They never kept me from knowing who or what I was. They activated me before I was finished so I could choose my own form. When I learned of what a wonderful and unique person Cariquai was, I wanted to be modeled after her."

The Doctor nodded. "I can't imagine the past few days have been easy for you."

"I stayed in the house all week. I deactivated and reactivated my emotional sub-processor a few times, stood in a corner and cried for a day. I even deactivated myself once. That's when I discovered the mechanism that automatically reactivates me after fifty-six hours. I thought about throwing myself off the Rydel Trade Tower."

"I'm certainly glad you decided against it."

"Anyway, yesterday and the day before, I started looking through my father's old files. Apparently, he'd had a number of projects that he'd put on indefinite hiatus when he started going blind. It took me the better part of those two days to decipher his code. It's clear he didn't want these ideas falling into the wrong hands, so I committed them to memory and destroyed the files."

"What do you intend to do with them?"

"Develop them, of course. I'm certain that's what my father wanted. The problem is that I can't work on them here; it's too dangerous. So, I've decided to ask Captain Janeway's blessing to return to _Voyager_."

The Doctor's face displayed an odd expression, half of joy, half of disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious. Do you think it would be a problem?"

"Not at all. When do you want to leave?"

"I need to stop by the house to pick up a few things, then I can go."

Joyfully, the Doctor tapped his comm-badge. "Doctor to _Voyager_: Two to beam directly to Didak's residence."

The world disappeared in a hue and was promptly replaced with Didak's house. The house had been almost completely emptied, swept, and cleaned.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Cari.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't have a lot of time. Since it's not legal to bequeath property to an android, my father left everything, including me, to Dr. Pinetal, his colleague at the institute. I knew it was only a matter of time before Chenyk got to him. I just hope he hasn't found the secret compartment."

"Secret compartment?"

Cari sat down at the dimarico and played a few bars of the piece her father had played in the park, with a few strategically-placed sour notes. When she finished, the mural that covered the far wall disappeared, revealing a small bedroom with a workbench containing several items the Doctor couldn't identify, and a mural identical to the holographic one painted on the far wall.

"Make sure you get everything in this room, including the holo-emitters," instructed Cari. The Doctor nodded, and tapped the appropriate commands into his tricorder, then tapped his comm-badge.

"Doctor to _Voyager_: Energize."

Repairs had proceeded ahead of schedule, and Lt. Torres announced that _Voyager _would once again be space-worthy in three days' time. After briefing her on a few regulations regarding Starfleet research, Captain Janeway gladly permitted Cariquai use of the lab equipment.

Harry Kim stood behind the counter, helping Neelix prepare the evening meal.

"I certainly wish Mr. Didak were still around. I can't seem to make enough of his recipes to keep the crew happy," said Neelix.

Kim laughed. "They're certainly very popular."

"I see you're keeping an eye on the happy couple over there."

"Actually, it's Cari that interests me."

"A little jealous, are we?"

"Just a little," sighed Harry. "You have to admit, she's a work of art."

"I'll say," added B'Elanna, picking up her food. "She's got four symmetric positronic matrices. Commander Data only has two."

"She's a masterpiece, no doubt about that. The Doctor's one lucky fellow."

"You still won't tell me what you're building down there," said the Doctor.

"I told you," Cari chuckled. "It's a surprise. I'll tell you after the movie tonight."

"Yes, that's right. Tom Paris is playing _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ tonight."

"One thing our cultures seem to have in common is we never lost our affection for the old two-dimensional movies."

"Or fine music, for that matter."

"Indeed."

After the movie, Tom and B'Elanna observed the Doctor and Cariquai, who exited the holodeck and headed down the corridor singing "Moon River."

"Well, those two are certainly in good spirits," observed B'Elanna.

"Well, whatever the Doctor's plans are will be interrupted shortly by our arrival in Sickbay," said Tom in his suave pillow-talk voice. B'Elanna growled, tossed Tom over her shoulders, and made for their quarters.

Cariquai showed the Doctor into her quarters, where there stood a piece of equipment, covered with a sheet.

"Close your eyes," said Cariquai, knowing full-well he didn't need them to be open to see. The Doctor nonetheless obliged, and Cari removed the sheet.

"Open them."

The Doctor opened his eyes and saw a full-size replica of himself.

"What's this?" asked the Doctor as if he didn't know.

"It's your new body. One of the things my father left behind were the blueprints for an android like myself. I think he'd intended to build a husband for me."

"Couldn't you have given me some additional hair?" asked the Doctor, jokingly.

Cari smiled. "Why would I do that? You're fine the way you are. Your bald head certainly didn't prevent me from falling in love with you."

The Doctor gasped. "What did you say?"

"I said that I love you."

After a moment of silence, the Doctor replied. "I love you, too."

"Why don't you try it on?" suggested Cari, deactivating the Doctor's mobile emitter, and placing it in a small compartment inside his chest. The android's eyes popped open.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," said the Doctor as he awoke. Cari chuckled.

"Sorry about that. I still haven't figured out how to override my greeting protocol."

"It's all right. What do you think?"

"I see what people mean when they complain that it's cold on starships."

"Computer, increase temperature by one degree," ordered Cari. "I want to make sure we're comfortable."

Cari took the Doctor's hand and placed it on her face. He stopped for a moment, just taking in the sensation. Their faces drew closer together, and they kissed. He pulled away for a moment, overwhelmed by the sensation, and then resumed the kiss with renewed fervor. With that, Cari led him over to the bed.

The next morning, the Doctor waltzed into the Mess Hall, singing to himself…

_What a day this has been,_

_What a rare mood I'm in,_

_Why it's, almost like being, in love…_

_There's a smile on my face,_

_For the whole human race,_

_Why it's, almost like being, in love…_

"Looks like somebody got laid last night," commented Tom, sipping his coffee.

"Glad it's somebody other than you, for a change," replied Harry.

The next day, the engineering staff ran a ship-wide diagnostic. Within two days, _Voyager _was ready to leave orbit.

"Mr. Paris, set a course for Earth, warp eight," commanded Janeway.

"Aye, Captain. Course laid-in."

As _Voyager _was about to leave the Faromak system, Tuvok observed something on his tactical display.

"Captain, we are being pursued by two Faromak battle cruisers. They're hailing us."

"On screen."

"Federation starship _Voyager, _this is Major Evruet of the Faromak Border Patrol. Shut down your warp engines, hold course, and prepare to be boarded."

"This is Captain Janeway, for what purpose?"

"I'm here to execute a warrant, sworn out by Chenyk Ligani, for the arrest of your Doctor."

"Arrest him on what charge?"

"Numerous violations of export regulations, and grand theft."

"Mute audio. Tactical analysis, Mr. Tuvok."

"Multiple high-powered disruptor banks, quantum torpedoes, neomorphic shielding. They could easily overpower us."

"Mr. Paris, get us out of here!"

"No can do, Captain. They've locked on with their tractor beams. If we so much as blink in the wrong direction, we'll come apart at the seams."

"Intruder alert," reported Tuvok. "Faromak transport signatures on all decks."

"All hands, stand down," ordered Janeway. "Resume transmission."

"Have you reached a decision?" asked Evruet, sporting a smug grin.

"We're prepared to negotiate."

"Very good. I'll be aboard your ship within the hour. Evruet out."

Janeway, Chakotay, and Tuvok met Evruet and Ligani in the transporter room, and escorted them to the Briefing Room, where the Doctor and Cariquai awaited them.

Evruet began the discussion. "Captain Janeway, as you may or may not know, so-called 'artificial lifeforms' are not legal entities, as such, in our jurisdiction. Therefore, any crimes committed by such machines are the responsibility of their owner. We've determined that the Doctor is the property of Starfleet Command, of which you are the ranking representative in this sector. Since this could be construed as an act of war, which I certainly wish to avoid, I'm willing to hear any explanation on your part."

"I was under the impression that the late Dr. Ligani's possessons were under the ownership of his colleague, Dr. Pinetal, who had discharged Cariquai to her own custody."

Evruet smiled. "Ah, yes, a simple misunderstanding. Dr. Pinetal has been convicted of treason. As such, all of his assets have been seized, and any pending inheritance reverts back to the original heir, in this case, Colonel Ligani."

"Treason? What kind of demoguery did you have to pull to send that poor man to prison?" demanded Cari.

"Silence, you infernal machine," commanded Ligani.

"Fuck you. I don't take orders from anyone."

Evruet signaled to one of his guards to take aim at Cari's head.

"Colonel Ligani has committed his entire inheritance to Faromak Military Intelligence. You are obligated to comply with all orders," said Evruet.

"Go ahead. Shoot me," dared Cariquai. "It won't gain you anything."

Ligani signaled for Evruet, and whispered something in his ear. Evruet signaled to his underling, who lowered his disruptor. At that moment, another underling drew his disruptor, but Cariquai ducked and rolled out of the way before he could press the trigger. She then punched through an access panel slid down the Jeffries tube.

"Did it ever occur to you that androids have superior hearing?" said the Doctor, smugly.

"After her," ordered Evruet.

Evruet's men quickly found their way to the bottom of the Jeffries tube. They opened the access panel, and Cariquai's lifeless chassis came tumbling out. The soldiers picked her up and hauled her off to Sickbay.

B'Elanna confirmed the Faromak technician's diagnosis.

"Self-inflicted disruptor shot to the head. Positronic neural-net is completely fused. You'd be lucky to get four quads of data out of her," said B'Elanna, restraining the urge to forcibly detach their testicles and force-feed them back to them.

The Doctor gave little resistance to the prodding of the Faromak, in utter shock from the events that had transpired.

"Have you found anything, Sergeant?" asked Evruet.

"Nothing, sir. Just medical data, personality subroutines..."

Evruet rolled his eyes. "Anything related to the android, idiot?"

"Sorry, sir. Just some memories that resemble the anime porn we found in Lt. Paris' personal files."

B'Elanna growed. _We'll have to have a little talk about that later_, she thought to herself.

Evruet spoke into his wrist communicator. "All personnel, standby to beam out...energize."

The Faromak disappeared in a transporter hue. The Faromak ships left, and _Voyager _wasted no time getting underway.

Several weeks later, the Doctor had settled back into his routine, which performed mechanically, with the beside manner of a sledgehammer.

"How's it going, Doc?" asked Tom Paris as he reported for a duty shift in Sickbay.

"Same it was yesterday," replied the Doctor, coldly.

"You know what they say: 'Tis better to have loved and lost...'"

"Spare me the platitudes, Mr. Paris, and get to work."

"Right, sorry."

After working a few minutes in silence, Tom felt the sudden irrepressible urge to say something. "Look, I probably deserve the Foot-in-the-Mouth Award for saying this...and probably somebody's foot other than my own, but least your first time was with someone you loved. I wish like hell it could've been that way for me."

Tom's words, however ill-advised, seemed to work something loose in the Doc's mind.

"It's funny you should mention that. That night has been playing over and over in my mind ever since I lost Cari. I thought about purging my memory, just so I wouldn't be tormented by it anymore. But then I saw something. It looked like symbols I couldn't decipher. And for some reason, it brought to mind some of the songs we sung together."

Tom thought about it for a moment, then lightning struck his brain.

"Paris to Torres," he said, clicking his comm-badge. "I think we may have found something."

It took about a week to decipher the code. When they finished, Tom and B'Elanna accompanied the Doctor as far as the holodeck.

"Go on in, Doc. She's waiting," said Tom. The Doctor entered the holodeck, which displayed the park on Faromak where he'd first met Didak. Cariquai stood in the midst of it.

"Hello, Doctor. It's good to see you again," she said with a half-smile. She burst into tears as he threw his arms around her.

"You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. Chenyk and his goons would've destroyed you just to get to me."

"When we made love...you did something."

Cari smiled, and nodded. "My father located my secondary data port in the last place anyone would look. The port on your android body was designed to destroy itself after the first use."

"So you didn't really kill yourself?"

"Of course not! After that night, I activated a secondary program with realitvely simply AI, and that body ceased to be me."

"So what now? Do we build new bodies for ourselves?"

Cari shrugged. "There's no rush. I kind of like it here."

"Life has been moving so quickly lately. It will be pleasant to take things slowly for a change."

Outside the holodeck, Tom shut off the emitters and moved the running program to a subprocessor.

"Does this mean we're not going kayaking tonight?" asked B'Elanna, facetiously.

"I think those two will be busy for awhile," said Tom. "I think this calls for a celebration."

B'Elanna certainly liked the sound of that.

**/ The End /**

18


End file.
